Rehat
by CALIC0
Summary: [Drabble #LeChi69Day] Akashi meminta rehat, untuk sebuah alasan yang mencengangkan


"Maaf Kouki. Tapi … bisakah kita rehat sebentar? Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu dulu."

Rehat? I-itu kata lain dari istirahat, kan? Maksudnya ke arah mana? _Break_? Atau putus?!

Kouki terpuruk di atas ranjang, memelototi layar ponsel yang baru menerima _incoming call_ dari penghuni Kyoto sana.

 **.**

 **KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rehat © cnbdg190515** **1402**

 **Drabble untuk #LeChi69day**

 **.**

"Furi, kamu yakin ikut kita jalan-jalan hari ini? Biasanya setiap weekend kamu jalan sama Akashi, kan? Tumben."

"Iya. Jangan sampai kami diincar bodyguard dia karena dikira menculik kamu ya."

Pernyataan Kawahara dan Fukuda selaku sahabat sehati Furihata dibalas senyum ala kadarnya. Karena memang hatinya sama sekali tak tersenyum selayaknya kurva U di bibir. Pasalnya singgungan mereka akan Akashi membuka kembali akan telepon dua minggu lalu.

Yap, dua minggu. Tanpa komunikasi barang seujung upil pun. Kosong. Nol. _Zero from him_. Biasa mendapat laporan dan dimintai laporan perihal kegiatan sehari-hari layaknya pasangan-pasangan kebanyakan pulsa, kini ponsel itu jarang meneriakkan dering sms. Ringtone pribadi yang khusus dipasang Furihata untuk panggilang dari Akashi pun dua minggu ini tak ada.

Hari-harinya hambar.

"Furi, kenapa diam? Mau tidak kita nonton triller yang baru di bioskop itu?"

Surai tanahnya menggangguk saja. Tubuh memang sedang berjalan santai bersisian dengan dua cadangan Seirin lain, namun pikiran berkelana pada pemuda magenta, seseorang yang ia kagumi.

 _Apa Akashi sedang memikirkan aku juga?_

Semenjak kata 'rehat' itu meluncur lancar untuk diproses otak pas-pasan si nomor 12, belum ada keberanian darinya untuk bertanya apalagi protes meminta penjelasan pada Akashi. Ia memilih bungkam, membiarkan diam seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal, seolah mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

Sejujurnya Furihata takut dengan kenyataan. Akashi hanya berkata "Mari rehat", namun Furihata khawatir bila rehat yang dimaksudnya adalah memutus jalinan merah antara mereka. Mendadak ia merasa digantung. Tidak jelas apakah mereka masih menjalin hubungan atau sudah kelar. Tanpa kejelasan begini … bagaimana bila ia bertemu kapten Rakuzan itu nanti?

Terus melangkah, Kouki menatap langit biru, berharap Akashi juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Setidaknya, langit menyatukan keduanya, kan?

Namun rupanya Akashi tidak tengah menatap langit. Ditemani Mibuchi dengan segelas greentea-nya, Akashi sedang terperangah menatap Furihata yang berjalan tak lebih dari 5 meter di depannya., tepat di depan sebuah bangunan besar berlabel Cinema.

"Kouki."

Samar, nada lembut Akashi seakan memanggilnya. Furihata mengalihkan pandangan dari keindahan biru ciptaan Yang Kuasa, untuk menemukan…

"Akashi?!"

"Furi! Kamu mau kemana?"

Furihata menghilang dari sisi kiri Fukuda. Tadi, ia bertanya sendiri apa yang akan dilakukannya bila bertemu Akashi, kan? Jawabannya adalah ngumpet. Di balik semak. Yang gagal menyembunyikan cuatan coklat surai berantakan tertiup anginnya. Dan tetap mempertontonkan pupil biji semangka yang menatap takut pada subjek yang dipikirkannya dua mingguan ini.

Akashi meneteskan sebutir keringat, tercengang akan sikap unik Furihatanya.

"Kouki, berhenti bertingkah memalukan. Orang-orang memerhatikanmu. Keluarlah."

.

* * *

.

"Ada daun di rambutmu, Kouki."

Entah nasib sial atau untung yang bertamu pada Kawahara dan Fukuda sehingga kebagian jatah menemani Mibuchi ber-window shopping. Iming-iming (atau tepatnya sogokan) Akashi dibayari makan di restoran mahal jelas menghilangkan rasionalitas dua pemuda yang dekat dengan Furihata tersebut untuk akhirnya (dengan setengah berat hati) membuntuti, tepatnya membawakan barang-barang belanjaan Mibuchi yang membludak.

Sedangkan Akashi dan Furihata memilih duduk berdua di dalam sebuah kedai jus yang ada di kawasan belanja itu. Pemuda dijuluki chihuahua di samping kanannya tak mengindahkan keberadaan teh tora di atas meja. Ia menunduk, tak menatap merah-kuning Akashi, cuma bergidik saat jemari lentik Akashi mengelus pelan tatkala mengambil hijau daun darinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kouki?

Desahan mengalir, sedih dan merasa bersalah atas sikap Furihata yang tidak siap dengan pertemuan ini. Ia hanya diam. Wajar, toh memang Akashi yang memilih melancarkan 'rehat sejenak' ini, 'kan?

"Untuk komunikasi kita yang terakhir, juga membuatmu merasa digantungkan, aku mohon maaf."

Kata maaf dari seorang absolut berhasil mengalihkan perhatian dan pandangannya. Bola mata melotot lebar. Terkaget dan tidak percaya kata berinisial M itu bisa meluncur mulus darinya. Masalahnya, pernah dahulu Furihata mengalami keseleo pinggang berkat 'kehebatan' Akashi dan tidak ada kata maaf barang sekata pun. Sekarang?! Kalau boleh waktu mundur, Furihata ingin merekamnya.

"Ma-maaf?" cicitnya.

"Ya. Perihal aku yang meminta kita rehat." Furihata melantunkan 'Oh…' pelan, kembali merundukkan kepala. "Namun yang kukatakan itu … murni karena aku takut."

Furihata pasang telinga lebar-lebar. "Maksudnya?"

"Kamu mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tetapi dua minggu tanpa komunikasi, aku banyak perpikir. Setiap melihatmu, apalagi bersamamu … aku sering mengalami pergolakan batin. Rasionalitas dan egoku beradu. Aku nyaris tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Aku takut dan bingung."

Kepala surai coklat meneleng, turut tidak mengerti.

"Semenjak pergaulan kita yang pertama," sumpah, Furihata tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi tidak malu mengucap kata 'pergaulan', "aku sering berpikiran tak senonoh tentangmu, Kouki. Contoh kecilnya, bila kita bergandengan tangan, aku pasti membayangkan sedang memegang bagian lain tubuhmu."

Furihata terkesiap. "Ya, semesum itulah aku, Kouki. Berkatmu. Itu sebabnya aku meminta rehat. Guna mendinginkan pikiran dan hatiku. Aku khawatir nafsu ini kian membesar dan timbul nafsu untuk menyerangmu di tempat umum, memberi tahu semua orang, ayahku, bahwa aku sudah memiliki seseorang untuk dilindungi.

"Jadi," menyeruput kopinya, terlihat Akashi batal menggenggam tangan Furihata yang beristirahat di atas meja, "maafkan aku dan pikiran kotorku, Kouki."

Lucu. Kejadian ini mungkin salah sedikit kisah humornya dalam hubungan mereka yang belum berusia setengah tahun. Ia kira Akashi adalah sosok tanpa pikiran mengarah ke hal aneh-aneh, namun ia masihlah seorang lelaki dengan hasratnya untuk menyentuh sosok yang ia kasihi yang sebetulnya adalah wajar. Akashi tetap Akashi, ingin segalanya serba sempurna, termasuk tanpa melakukan cacat dalam hubungan.

Ah, kecuali acara rehat-rehatan sejenak ini, tentu.

Memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Akashi, senyum tulus dihadiahkan pada si magenta atas kejujurannya.

"Terima kasih sudah berterus terang. Aku lega. Sekarang, rinduku memiliki tujuan lagi."

Furihata tersenyum, dan Akashi tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Hingga menyerupai seringai mengerikan. Selayaknya serigala hendak menerkam domba.

"Aku juga. Jadi, boleh aku melampiaskan rinduku sekarang?"

Hanya "Eh?" melantun, sembari dirinya ditarik entah ke mana. Furihata butuh tempat bersembunyi yang lebih besar daripada dua batang pohon.

* * *

 **Rehat tamat  
Terima kasih sudah mampir**


End file.
